Betrayal
by QueenAlla
Summary: The Turks suffer from a betrayal of their own kind. Sequel to "What would we do without Reno". T due to language and violence.


Sorry, but I won't be continuing this D: I am, however, writing a Relena chaptered fic called "It's Not Over", which you can read if you're interested ^-^

I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters. They rightfully belong to Square-Enix.

* * *

Run fast, breathe deep. Run fast, breathe deep. That was the pattern Elena repeated, over and over again...Each step, she knew all too well could be her last. But the fact didn't even make her hesitant. Instead, it drove her forward, making her yearn to keep the continuous cycle ever-present.

The air surrounding her was dense; so dense she could sense the overconfidence in the enemy, fear it, breathe it, and trace its movements. The enemy, unknown to her as to whom, was coming closer now. She heard the faint, light breaths, and could hear the soft tapping of boots against the tile floor...Until once again, the only evidence of the enemies existance faded, leaving Elena alone in the now empty, seemingly endless corridor.

"Damn." Whoever they were, she knew they were no amateurs.

Elena knew better than to hesitate at a time like this-it could mean the end of her, so she continued to run forward, expecting at any moment to see a dark figure fall from above.

The sudden sound of her boss' voice made the blonde Turk jump with fright.

_"Elena. Come in." _The signal was failing, crackling, against Tseng's will.

_"Stupid bloody..." _Reno's irritated voice was easily recognizable, despite the poor communication link. _"Sir, we really need to invest in some properly working equipment...This is just crap!"_

_"Sir. The enemy is out of sight." _Elena felt none too happy with the fact that she had let the enemy escape, yet again, failing to meet her requirements as a professional Turk.

Awaiting further instruction, she placed her gun away and sprinted towards the nearest set of elevators. The most logical place the enemy would have escaped through, however she doubted that they would have chosen the simplest of them.

There was a scrambled sigh. _"We'll meet up at level-Ah, damn!"_

Her eyes widened in horror. Tseng, she knew, was under attack. She knew he could handle his own situation, yet still, her fear for him remained. Two Turks were always better than one. "Sir, what level?"

_"Lev...el..." _His voice was replaced by a scrambled mix of crackling sounds.

_"Level 68. Now."_ Reno, second in command, continued. _"What's your status?"_

Rude was first to reply. _"Level 65. No sight of the enemy. Safe. On my way up the elevator now."_

Elena began hastily bashing the elevator button, in a desperate attempt to hurry the machine up. "Level 67. Heading up now. Safe."

Ding.

Elena looked up at Rude with a simple nod, and walked quickly inside.

"You might want to get your gun out." He stated, his tone telling her it was no request, but an order.

His order was met, and the elevator opened.

What it revealed froze Elena to the spot, her pistol falling to the floor. It was mortifying, an unexplainable feeling of horror, disbelief, and nausea that filled the girl from head to toe.

"No..." She found herself whisper. "Not..."

Luckily, Rude reacted within the instant to the gun being aimed at Elena's temple, and if not for him, she would have probably been dead. "Don't."

First came the terrifying, sickening feeling that came with being so close to death. Next came the feeling of anger and resentment, that she had never suspected it in the first place. And finally, came the ultimate pain of disbelief, and worse still...Betrayal.

"But, why?" Every word Elena spoke was but a whisper full of hurt-it was all she could manage without bursting into painful tears.

The hand holding the gun was trembling and shaking so badly she half expected it to drop the weapon at any moment. The sleeve was falling back, revealing the pale wrist of the man she had always cared for. The redhead who brung joy and humour into her life was now holding a gun to her head, his finger already pulling the trigger.

Then she looked into his eyes. Aquamarine, sparkling with hurt and discomfort. She then knew, he didn't want to do this.

"Why...?" She repeated, mostly to herself.

Reno, looking from Elena to Rude, cursed to himself. "...Can't do it..."

His gun fell to the floor, right next to Elena's. With that, Reno ran down the corridor and jumped out of the end window down the corridor, another man hurling a limp body after him.

Tseng.

Elena and Rude ran after Reno and his follower, leaving the unspoken message hanging in the air. Their steps were swift, yet not fast enough to save their raven-haired boss, who was now being thrown out the window after Reno.

The blonde Turk felt the world as nothing but a haze, a fading picture that she couldn't comprehend. Sounds entered her ear, but her brain took no notice of it.

"...President Shinra...No...Damnit, Rufus!" Who was that voice?

_It's all happening so fast...I can't...I don't have what it takes to be a Turk...These emotions...They control me..._

Elena was now regretting every move she had made. And every second she had ever trusted Reno.


End file.
